1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lasers and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for optical laser amplification.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical amplifiers are used in laser systems for many different applications including, for example, materials processing, laser pumping and numerous medical procedures. Lasers having very high output power levels are desired for several of these applications, as well as for other applications, such as, for example, laser fusion and high harmonic generation, military weapons, industrial cutting and welding, and free-space laser communication applications. Currently, portable lasers having power output levels of up to 10 kW at output wavelengths of interest are available. Should an application require a greater power output level or higher brightness, some form of beam combining is conventionally performed. Conventional beam combining systems include Wavelength Beam Combining (WBC) and Coherent Beam Combining (CBC) systems.